Latch
by JR Salazar
Summary: A Pangya vignette. A.H.M.I.E. gets tested out for a spin by Hana, but it's clear there's a little extra. RxR. Reviews are moderated.


**Latch**

**By Jo-Ryan Salazar**

One thing about Hana that set her apart from the best golfers on Pangya Island was her network of caddies that she worked with. She had met them all. Papel. Pippin. Quma. Lolo. Cadie. Tiki. Mingti. Titan Boo. Dolfini. She had networks with the three big caddies: the Big Papel. the Big Black Papel and the Big Red Papel. She was good friends with Cien, although she preferred to be Kaz's designated Caddie.

She had not reached the point in her career where buying a Golden Papel would be in the cards, and she had not reached an agreement to work with Elly and Tory yet, but she was working on it. And she did spend time with Sporty Pippin, the future self of Pippin, but she had yet to return from the future. However, one day in winter, after Christmas and the New Year passed, she received a notice from one of the Wingtross brains trust, her good friend Alex Seed, the certified modifier of golf clubs.

"Did you want to see me, Alex?" asked Hana as she went in, dressed in her Bunnie Set and Pink Picnic Hanbok.

"I most certainly did," he said. "How was your new year?"

"Really good, I finally got to eat budae jjigae for the first time in years and it was really spicy. Were you busy?"

"We were closed the past couple of weeks due to observance of the holidays, but now we're back at it again," he replied, eating ramen imported from Korea via his personal friend Mr. Big Fish. "Nice frames, bu the way. Under Rims?"

"My curve will suck if I don't wear these."

"Ohhh. Gotta keep those stats high like pie in the sky. Anyway, the reason you're here is because you were in need of a new caddie, correct?"

"That's right."

"Okay. Guess what?"

"What?"

"You, Hana, are in luck. We found this humanoid machine that was sleeping in Grand Zodiac and we fixed her up and gave her name. I give you...A.H.M.I.E."

"Who's A.H.M.I.E.?"

"It's short for Auto Heuristic Magic Intelligence Entity. This is the TYPE-N-00, the original model. She was originally designed to be the caddie for Cecelia, but she chose the TYPE-S-00, which improves spin. Her spin stats were bad until she chose that model. However, this model has decent spin and also doubles as your personal maid."

"Wow."

"And she wants to join the Navy and work on the SIlvia as an assistant to Cecelia but in order to do that, she needs to learn how to be a good caddie and companion. She is currently sleeping right now, but the way you wake her up to get going...is by giving her a kiss."

Hana gulped. She never kissed a girl before and liked it (sorry, Katy Perry), but she decided to give it a try because, she did have a soft side for women in terms of relationships, the perfect example being Pippin. She crept in closer, and gave A.H.M.I.E. a soft, tender kiss.

"Activating..." A.H.M.I.E. said, opening her eyes and waking up. "Activation complete. Golfer of interest secured. Proceeding with introductions. Greetings, my name is A.H.M.I.E. TYPE-N-00. What is your name?"

"My name is Hana," she replied.

"Name: Hana. Recorded. Recording complete. A.H.M.I.E. is honored to be your new caddie for golfing and for personal companion purposes."

"There is also something that will also make using her a breeze," Alex said to Hana.

"What is it?" He whispered some trade secrets in her ear. "You're kidding! Is that so!?"

"So you really shouldn't have any problem making A.H.M.I.E. your own companion when it comes to the big picture, all right? Congratulations on earning your new caddie and maid!"

"Thanks Alex. Shall we go, A.H.M.I.E.?"

"Following you, Hana," she replied as the two of them left.

* * *

><p>At the age of 18, Hana was able to finally own a car that she used to drive around to all the different place. Now with A.H.M.I.E. at her side, she wanted to put her to the test. "Is it possible for you to speak like regular human beings and make it permanent?" she asked.<p>

"Activating Human Dialogue Interface, Permanent Mode: ON," A.H.M.I.E. said. A few seconds later..."Is that better, Hana?"

"That's Miss Hana to you, A.H.M.I.E,, and can I call you Ahmie instead? Using initials is too formal for someone like you."

"Sure," Ahmie replied. "I guess it does feel refreshing to speak like you guys for once, you know?"

"Now you have the same mindset as Cadie, Lolo, Tiki, Mingti, Cien and even Quma."

"I am, as you know, familiar with those folks. I'm not so much a fan of Cadie because she seems to be a bit tactless with some of her advice."

"You wouldn't try to cross the line with me, would you?"

"No, I wouldn't dare to. I don't want to be scrap heap..."

"You're a humanoid. You should be able to think, talk, and act like us. To learn to be happy, to love, to get enamored at the sight of people you adore...that's the mystique of being in a place like this."

"Are you taken?"

"Nuri's my husband, He's doing some gardening, though, so he won't be with us."

"Nuri...ah, he's the trickster that's causing trouble for some of you, is that it?"

"No, as his wife, I have to tame the tiger and...make him obey my commands."

"Miss Hana! Are you what they call...a maneater?"

"Are you listening to too much Hall & Oates?"

"I have a backlog of 10,000,000 song lyrics and counting, and I know that song, yes."

"But you didn't answer my question."

"In response to yours, I prefer to mix things up. For example, I also like Ariana Grande and Hyuna and PSY, among other accomplished entertainers. It looks like we are heading to the Abbot Mine, is that it?"

"Yes, for testing. I want to finally put you to the test. We'll have you chase some Christmas Comets I have and also test your detection of crystals."

"I was made to help locate important materials that will help you improve your game. Of course, I do maid work as well."

"When we get back to my house at Pink Wind, I'll have you help Nuri fix the garden and make sure the flowers are ready to bloom in April."

"Sounds like a plan," Ahmie said.

"Actually," Hana said, schemind a little, "now that you are essentially mine, I want you to refer to me as...onee-sama."

"Are you sure? I mean, I am not related to you."

"You're like a sister to me, and I consider you family. Ohhhh, Nuri's gonna be so jealous when he finds out that I have a little sister for a maid who is also a caddie and knows a thing or two about music and the navy."

"All right, onee-sama," Ahmie said, blushing. Stars of naughtiness were on Hana's eyes. "By the way, I have knowledge of every naval force that exists in the real world throughout the last three millenia. I know best practices, etiquette, and even the foundation recipe for the curries cooked among the Marine Self-Defense Forces in Japan."

"Ahmie, you are making me hungry already, stop that," Hana pouted as the car parked outside the entrance to Hole 1 and the course proper.

"Sorry. Well, shall we get started?"

Hana placed the ball on the tee after landing from the flower carrying her to it. "Let's do this." A swing. "Pangya!" On cue, Ahmie flew towards the comet as it landed in an area when it collected three coins. "Cool. Nice tracking," Hana said as she flew to where the ball landed using her White Guardian Wings.

"Thank you very much. Second shot," she reminded her.

A swing. "Pangya!" And her new caddie followed the comet until it landed within five yards of the pin. "Nice approach," Ahmie said.

Hana flew to the spot and broke out her putter. She had ranked her Miracle Voice Club Set to S-rank many months ago, and this was her best club set of all the sets she had available. "Just a little tap." In went the comet, and out came some coins.

"Oh my, how wonderful," Ahmie said, amazed. "Onee-sama..." And a blush.

"Just as planned." The two of them continued to navigate the map and Hana finished with a round of -25.

* * *

><p>"Good round, onee-sama," Ahmie said as the two of them went to Hana's car to drive back to Ventus and their house on Pink Wind. "You truly are a pro."<p>

"I've been golfing for years," she said as the car drifted along the highway, navigating through the Libera region and its beaches before entering Pink Wind and the clubhouse on the 18th hole, where she lived. "I know. I've been there."

Ahmie's heart skipped a beat. For the first time in a while, she was displaying emotions that she never felt before: human emotions of happiness, of love, of passion, of being mesmerized...and it was clear that her feeling for Hana were being activated from within. "So this is what it means to fall in love with someone," she said to herself.

"Is something wrong?" Hana asked.

"Negative-er, no, there isn't anything wrong with me," Ahmie replied, her heart skipping a beat a few more times.

Hana knew that Ahmie was trying to hide her emotions, but even she believed that humanoids can experience the emotions that humans naturally have. So as they entered the house, they noticed that Nuri and Dolfini were asleep on the couch, a nose bubble coming out of the dolphin.

"Shall I wake them up?" Ahmie asked.

"No, let them sleep," she replied. Hana went upstairs, calling her over. "Follow me, and go ahead and put that broom away with the other stuff in the living room. You can get that later."

"Yes, onee-sama," Ahmie whispered, nodding as they went inside Hana's bedroom, decked with toys and cute things, as well as awards and club sets and a plethora of rares. "I seem to be a bit tired..." She lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling, lost in thought.

"Even maids need to relax and unwind," Hana said, undressing so that she was down to her underwear.

"Onee-sama, that is...!" Her breathing was hitched and it was clear that she was turning her on.

LIcking her lips and biting them, Hana went in and took off Ahmie's hat, and undid her long braid so that her long hair cascaded down. Her glasses then came off and slowly, her clothes were being removed, leaving her without anything on and nothing to lose.

"Onee-sama, maybe this is...a little too bold?" asked Ahmie, who was blushing. Her half-lidded green eyes sparkled as her sighs were pronounced.

"Ahmie, are you in love with me?" Hana asked as she stood at the dresser, hands back, a leg raised as she flipped her hair before looking knowingly at her caddie.

"Onee-sama," Ahmie whispered, "Because of you, I have been able to experience the emotions that I never felt before. I even know..." A few tears of joy. "...how to cry," she whispered.

"You look like a regular person, even though you're really a humanoid," Hana said, seductively walking to a music player. "Allow me to make you feel comfortable. I want you too, Ahmie." She played a Disclosure song that evoked feeling as she danced, causing Ahmie to touch herself in all those naughty places, smiling embarrassingly through her closed eyes.

_"You lift my heart up when the rest of me is down (never)_

_You, you enchant me even when you're not around (never)_

_If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down (never)_

_I'm latching on, babe, now I know what I have found (never)_

_I feel we're close enough_

_I wanna lock in your love_

_I think we're close enough_

_Could I lock in your love, baby?_

_Now I've got you in my space_

_I won't let go of you (never)_

_Got you shackled in my embrace_

_I'm latching on to you (never)_

_Now I've got you in my space_

_I won't let go of you (never)_

_Got you shackled in my embrace_

_I'm latching on to you (never)_

_I'm so encaptured, got me wrapped up in your touch (never)_

_Feel so enamored, hold me tight within your clutch (never)_

_How do you do it, you got me losing every breath (never)_

_What did you give me to make my heart bleed out my chest (never)?_

_I feel we're close enough_

_I wanna lock in your love_

_I think we're close enough_

_Could I lock in your love, baby?_

_I feel we're close enough_

_I wanna lock in your love_

_I think we're close enough_

_Could I lock in your love, baby?_

_Now I've got you in my space_

_I won't let go of you (never)_

_Got you shackled in my embrace_

_I'm latching on to you (never)_

_Now I've got you in my space_

_I won't let go of you (never)_

_Got you shackled in my embrace_

_I'm latching on to you (never)_

_Latching on to you (I'm latching on to you)_

_I won't let go of you (never) (No, I won't let go)_

_Latching on to you (How you wanna get down)_

_I won't let go of you_

_(I won't let go, I won't let go)_

_Never_

_Never!"_

As the song segued to an instrumental version, Hana slowly walked over to Ahmie and was on top of her. Ahmie realized that she had sprung a leak...down there. Or, she let out a release. She may be a machine, Ahmie was, but she was a woman, too. "Comfortable?" Hana whispered, lifting Ahmie's chin.

"Onee-sama...onee-sama...I love you, onee-sama," Ahmie whispered. "So amazing...these feelings I have for you are...real..."

"Normally these intimate moments are reserved for me an Nuri, but, because you interest me...I'll let you have a taste."

The two girls were locked in an embrace, sharing a long, deep kiss as Hana ran her fingers down Ahmie's long black hair. She caressed her back, her ass, her arms and legs and allowed Ahmie to wrap her legs around one of hers so that they were tangled. Ahmie unded Hana's hair so that both of them had their hair down. Soon enough, her fingers were gracing Hana's godly frame, causing the two of them to release again as their grinding became more pronounced.

They weren't holding back. They were so into each other, and the passion was strong that Ahmie was getting more than a taste. It was a full-frontal full course meal that Hana's new caddie was getting. Ahmie was more than just a companion. Now she was something that would allow Hana to take her sexual frustrations out on. It was the first time in ages that she was experiencing the touch of a woman, albeit a humanoid with the touch of a woman. Close enough.

"What a nice nap," Nuri said, walking up the stairs to Hana's bedroom. "Hana, I noticed there was a broom in the room-huh?" He noticed that Hana and Ahmie were naked, sleeping, locked in each other's embrace, Ahmie even fondling Hana's cleavage to good measure as she sighed like an angel.

"Nuri, is Hana back?" asked Dolfini, going up the stairs. He noticed a trail of blood and Nuri several meters away from Hana's bedroom door. "Oh no..." Dolfini ran over to Nuri and saw on the wall, written in Korean, "I regret nothing!" Dolfini then opened the door and saw Hana and Ahmie sleeping in the nude. "Oh God!" She could only roll over in shock, her umbrella malfunctioning in the process.

**LATCH**

**THE END**


End file.
